A Boys Converstion
by The Artistic type
Summary: Wally needs some girl advice, who does he listen to Roy or Dick? Will we find out some secrets about Dick and Roy's love life as well? I guess considering I wrote it.


**I decided to write a fanfic with Roy, Dick, and Wally. There aren't enough stories for just them, and I decided to add one.  
Summary: Wally needs some girl advice, who does he listen to Roy or Dick? And will we find out a shocking secret about Roy's love life (it's not as dirty as it sounds), yes. Dick has his own secret to hide as well, I have fun when I'm bored.  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of these charcters and Melanie is just a girl I made up on the spot, so don't expect her in future fanfics.**

Wally, Roy, and Dick sat in Oliver Queen's living room playing video games on their Nintendo. About half way into their game, Wally looked up quickly his eyes wide with discovery. "Hey Roy, you-know-how-you-said-you're-smooth-with-girls?" He asked hastily. The 12 year old archer nodded smugly, before taking a sip of his soda. "How many girls have you actually kissed, if you're so good?" Soda ejected from Roy's mouth, as he coughed and sputtered uncontrollably. Dick snickered quietly in his corner of the sofa, as Roy continued to cough. "Come on, a cocky guy like you wouldn't be afraid to share a couple of his kissing stories."

"What made you think of this exactly? Since when have you worried about my love life?" Roy asked anxiously. Wally averted his eyes away from his friends, pulling at Mr. Queen's expensive carpet. "Twinkletoes, do you have a crush? Well, it's about time; I was beginning to think you were gay." The red-headed speedster glowered at Roy, his green eyes narrowed dangerously. "It was a joke, calm down!" Wally looked away sadly, he never liked peer-pressure and with Roy pestering him he had no choice, but to confess.

"She's a new girl in Keystone, Kansas. Her name is Melanie, pretty, smart, funny, and she laughs at my jokes!" Wally described dreamily, his eyes taking on a glazed look. Roy smiled cockily and watched as the fastest kid alive, became love-sick right in his living room. He snapped his fingers in front of the speedster's face. "Oh...sorry...It's just we became friends instantly and I think she's flirting with me now. I don't know what to do and I just thought you could help me." Dick rolled his eyes and sat beside Wally on the ground.

"Don't get advice from the guy who dates a girl for a day, then moves to the next girl in line. I happen to know a little bit about girls, I do have a partner who's a girl. My advice is 'be yourself', if she likes you let her tell you or if you like her too, just tell her. It's not brain surgery Twinkletoes," Dick explained in a matter-o-fact tone. Roy rolled his eyes and joined the two on the ground.

"Are you honestly going to listen to Bird Boy? He has never had a date in his life and I highly doubt he ever will," Roy stated with a snicker. "Just go up to her and ask her out, if she says 'yes' right on. If she says 'no' annoy the heck out of her until she does say 'yes'. It's as simple as that, and it always works for me." Wally listened to both boys' advice and by this point he was sure his brain had melted. He glanced at his friends blankly, why was it so hard to get a straight answer.

"So...do I ask her out or not? That was really what I was asking," Wally inquired. Dick groaned, while Roy smacked him over the head with the pillow that was on the couch. "What, it was a simple question. That I wish for a **simple** answer to. Your big words and two-sided stories just confused me." Roy pulled him roughly by the t-shirt and brought him, so they were only inches apart.

"I'm going to say this slowly...ask...her...out...you...idiot!" He enunciated. Wally nodded nervously and pushed the archer away. "Jeez, was it that hard to understand, twinkletoes. I think you get a little slower than you usually are when you're in love. Next time you're in love like this, just talk to me...not Dick...me." Dick shook his head in disdain, as he took a chip from the bag they had in front of them. "No offense, Bird Boy."

"And yet...I'm offended. Do you talk like this to all f the girls you hit on? If so I can see why you only get one date per girl." Dick said with a snicker. Roy scowled and threw his empty soda can at Dick haphazardly.

"You need to get out of the Batcave, Short Pants. Maybe try dating a girl once and a while, it wouldn't kill you to loosen up," Roy stated rudely. Dick mockingly died on the ground, making dramatic sounds for effect. "Ha ha, very funny, but I was being serious. Have you ever even had a crush before?" Dick blushed pink and turned away quickly. "Do we know this chick? Is she hot, a super hero like us, come on I want some hints her!?"

"Barbra Gordan," He muttered. Roy shrieked with laughter (shrieked, being the operative term. His voice hasn't changed yet). "Holy ear ache, stop that thing you call laughter. I think I'm deaf now, and yes Barbra Gordan is my crush. You got a problem with it, if so I'll send Batman after you." Wally's face paled as he rolled onto his stomach, so he was facing his friends. "Not you Wally, Bow Head over here." Roy shrugged and continued to hum the melody of 'sitting in a tree'.

"Come on Roy, if you want to be so cocky, tell us one of the times you kissed a girl. I'm sure you have loads of stories for us," Wally assumed. Roy said nothing, and grabbed a chip, doing whatever he could to stall. "Roy, you've never kissed a girl have you? I mean it's nothing to be ashamed of, neither Dick nor I have..."

"I never said I hadn't!" Roy blurted out. Dick and Wally gazed at him expectantly. "I...um...well...fine, I haven't but at least I've been on a date." The two boys snickered as Roy turned a bright hue of red. "I also know what to do, if I think a girl likes me. And let's face what girl doesn't like me?" Dick pondered for a moment, and then opened his mouth to answer. "If you answer that question, I swear I'll kill you Grayson!"

"Well, guys I gotta get going. Thanks for the advice, wish me luck," Wally said slowly. And with that he was gone in a flash. Dick and Roy eyed eachother murderously.

"And for your information, I have been on a date. It was really boring, I prefer hanging out with Batman," Dick informed. He watched as Roy's face slowly changed to one of shock rather than disgust.

"Wait, with whom?

"Good-bye Roy."

"When did this happen?"

"I said Good-bye."

"Oh, come on you can –slam- dang!"


End file.
